


get in the action, feel the attraction

by crownuponherhead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “So you aren’t making heart eyes at the eye candy bouncer with an ass you could bounce a coin off of?”It would be wrong to call her action turning around. Truly, even Sansa could admit that she whipped around so quickly her hair could have been as deadly as Catwoman with her whip.





	get in the action, feel the attraction

“Did you just say Karaoke?!” Sansa’s eyes widened as she looked through the mirror to see the two matching cheshire grins from her sister and her best friend: the world’s most unlikely duo. She wasn’t anywhere near drunk enough to go to a karaoke bar and she highly doubted she’d be that drunk by the end of the night. She’s lucky she didn’t accidentally smear mascara all over her face in shock. If she had, she wouldn’t have doubted that Margarey would have fixed it. The brunette in question was already blending out Sansa’s eyeshadow without even asking.

 

“Sans, the best way to properly let yourself go is obviously for us to go scream and dance to the most empowering songs for women. It’s been two months since Harry, you need to go out and have fun.”

 

“Oh yeah we’re talking ABBA, we’re talking Beyonce, we’re talking Spice Girls. Tonight we’re gonna have a good time.”

 

Maybe she would have loved a karaoke night a month or so ago. When she’d finally gotten past the betrayal of Harry knocking up another girl while they were so serious they’d been living together. Well, she’d been serious. A month ago she would have loved to scream Mamma Mia at the top of her lungs after a few drinks. Now? She just wanted to have a casual night, she didn’t feel hurt anymore.

 

But, Arya has the same determined look in her eye she gets on the field and combined with the sheer will power that Margarey possed; she’s lost whatever fight there would be before it began.

 

That’s how she ends up at the pub a few hours later with her second vodka lemonade bobbing her head along to a very drunk version of Shaggy’s It Wasn’t Me. It also has her wondering how much Margarey and Arya had put in their predrinks just from how excitedly they were moving along to the beat yelling “It wasn’t me!” every single time it was supposed to be said.

 

She’s thankful she’s never had to work at a bar before in her life, this moment right here is enough to tell her that it’s got to be as miserable as the brooding expression on the bouncer only a few tables away from her has on his face. He did have an awfully cute, no handsome, face as well. She wondered if the brooding was part of the job or just a part of the charm. Of course, anytime she felt that she’d be admiring his looks too long, Sansa quickly averted her eyes to anywhere but him.

 

Even if she found herself wanting to know if his ass looked as good as how the black staff t-shirt fit him.

 

“Oh enjoying a view, Sansy.” Margarey has the devilish smirk that she’s not sure if she loves or hates anymore and she’s had at least four shots and three drinks. She can smell the tequila on her best friends breath. Or maybe it’s on her shirt, she can’t tell.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Truly, even as she spoke herself she wondered if she was an idiot or if her eyes just betrayed her as she glanced over to take in another look of the bouncer ahead of her.

 

“So you aren’t making heart eyes at the eye candy bouncer with an ass you could bounce a coin off of?”  

 

It would be wrong to call her action turning around. Truly, even Sansa could admit that she whipped around so quickly her hair could have been as deadly as Catwoman with her whip.

 

“I absolutely am not making heart eyes at the bouncer.” Taking a sip from her drink she shifted in her seat under the drunken yet no bull shit stare she was receiving from Margarey. Sighing, she frustratedly ran her hand through her hair. “Okay fine he is very attractive.”

 

“Sansy, darling, he’s built like a Greek god and you should say it.” The arm that Margarey had wrapped around her shoulders in her sweet yet somehow always condescending way of speaking stayed as the brunette twisted her around to wave Arya back from the bar, more specifically a bartender. Of course, she knew they were going to a pub Arya liked, she just didn’t think the pub that her ‘not boyfriend’ but totally her boyfriend worked at. “Darling,”

 

“We’ve discussed nicknames, Marg it’s not happening,”

 

“Anyway! Sansy here has been making heart eyes at the bouncer.” Margarey, of course, has a way of saying it like her sitting and admiring how attractive she found this guy was something saucier than it was. Her sister, on the other hand, wore the most confused expression she’d ever seen.

 

“Jon? Sans, you’re making heart eyes at Jon?”

 

“I’m not making heart eyes at anyone.”

 

“Oh yeah, where are you looking right now?”

 

Damn it.

 

Okay sure she may have glanced over again but she’s human! Can’t she enjoy the looks of a beautiful man wearing clothes that fit him exceptionally well without it being a big deal?

 

“You are making heart eyes at Jon, huh.” It’s then she glances over to see that both Arya and Margarey are looking at the bouncer in question, smirks on their lips. “Maybe he’s making heart eyes at you too, Sans.”

 

Making eye contact with the hot bouncer she had been imagining without clothes on was the last thing she expected, yet somehow she couldn’t look away.

 

“Marg,”

 

“Arya,”

 

“I’m putting the song in.”

 

Okay, she could definitely look away at that. Whiplash, they were going to give her whiplash tonight.

 

“The song!? What song could you possibly be putting in?”

 

“You’ll see. Another vodka lemonade, love?”

 

Another, another eight, honestly she could die of alcohol poisoning right now and it would probably be better than this pure pain that her sister and best friend are about to put her through.

 

“I need some air,” Handing her purse to Margarey as a problem she wasn’t going far. She walked right past the bouncer, only maintaining eye contact for just a moment thank you very much, and outside for a breath of fresh air.

This all, it was overwhelming, being single again. Putting herself out there again. It’s not like she didn’t want to, she could def go for a guy who wasn’t a piece of shit, but that was seeming unlikely. Hell, she couldn’t get a good orgasm why on earth would she begin to think she could find a guy who wouldn’t cheat on her.

 

“So how do you know Arya?”  She jumps with a swear that she knew her mother would have done a hail mary at the sound of a voice from behind her. Whipping around, for what really must have been the billionth time she’s definitely sticking Arya and Marg for the bill for her neck brace, she came face to face with the object of her affections.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She truly must be going into some type of shock or alcohol or whiplash induced dream because she would have sworn there was a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Oh, hi,” What was her degree in journalism truly for if that was her response, oh hi? Shaking her head, Sansa let a tentative smile cross her lips. “You’re fine, I was just a little lost in my thoughts. But yeah, I’m Arya’s sister. Let me guess you have to drag her out of here a lot?”

 

Teasing. She’s really sitting here with bounce a coin off his ass cute bouncer teasing him. Whoever the Sansa was in this whiplash induced dream she must be having, she wanted to be her.

 

“Only away from Gendry when a group of girls are too flirty with him,” He winked at her. Winked. Or something close to what a wink should be, and she’s 90% she needs to check her heart rate. “We usually let her have a drink with all of us at the bar after close. She’s not too bad.”

 

“She’s not too bad of a sister either.” There haven’t been many moments in her life where Sansa thought she could feel good tension, but now standing side by side with the hot bouncer she definitely understands why a knife would be needed to cut the tension in the air. “I’m Sansa by the way.”

 

“Sansa,” It should be completely illegal for him to say her name the way he just did like it’s either a prayer or an expletive no in between. She likes it though, more than she thinks she should like hearing her name come from another person. “I’m Jon.”

 

“ Jon, “ Biting into her lower lip she nodded a bit looking back at the door as it opened with the telltale tone of Margarey Tyrell’s voice.

 

“Sansy-Oh...I’ll have your vodka lemonade at the table, yeah?” Whatever spell there had been before Margarey had poked her head out was broken as soon as the door shut again.

 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” She started looking over at Jon as she walked towards the door, noticing that he was following her all the same back into the pub.

 

“What do you mean?” His eyes, how they look right now she wants to freeze frame it and save it in her mind forever. He looks like a confused puppy. Really she’s feeling a lot of internal conflict at that because how can a man look like a Greek god and confused puppy at the same time?! It’s unfair.

 

“If Margarey has her way you might end up kicking out Arya for being too drunk.”

“And not you?” His lips are formed into a smirk and she doesn’t dare to imagine it anywhere but this moment. Taking a deep breath and letting a matching smirk cross her lips she took a few steps away before turning-whipping truly-back around.

 

“I prefer to be carried out.” Sansa knows she isn’t making up that flash she sees in his eyes.

  


She’s halfway through her vodka lemonade, the very one that ruined her moment with Jon when she finds out what exactly Arya and Margarey had meant by song. At the sound of their names she was pulled, well practically dragged is a better term, onto the stage by the two in question. Which had very rudely taken her away from her spot where she’d been sharing glances and smiles with Jon from across the bar. Truly, that’s unforgivable in itself but to make it worse she sees the name of the song appear in front of her.

 

“Man! I Feel Like A Woman, really?!”

 

She hopes that Shania Twain would forgive her, wherever she was out there, but call her crazy Man! I Feel Like A Woman did not exactly scream the song she wanted to scream and dance to when the man she was totally lusting over was watching from the corner with an entertained smirk.

 

But, she is human and just a girl who loves a good girl power anthem so she’s sure she can let it be ignored that she definitely ended up dancing and screaming the lyrics as if she was just intoxicated as her sister and best friend. The power that is Shania Twain.

 

But she watches as her sister files out for a smoke and Margarey pretends she didn’t just stumble on her walk over to the bar. She’s catching her breath and walking back towards their table. As she passes Jon she feels a hand lightly stop her.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll need you to refrain from going totally crazy within the pub, miss.” He can’t stop the smirk and she doesn’t try to stop hers from forming either.

 

“Forgive me, I just forgot I was a lady.” It’s so dumb but she finds herself laughing. When she gets a chuckle from the brooding built like a Greek god bouncer she is definitely flirting with now, she finds herself honored to have heard it. Feeling a bit brave she leaned against the wall next to him. “Do you flirt with all the girls that come to your pub?”

 

It would have been a red flag from any other man, she would have ran like the wind but the smirk that he’d had when teasing her was gone. Instead, she saw a genuine smile and what if she wasn’t fooling herself may have been a blush. “Only the redheaded ones named Sansa.” Well, if he was blushing it couldn’t have been worse than hers. “Fuck that was so cheesy, surprised you aren’t running off to tell your friend and your sister what a dick I was.”

 

“You don’t know me all that well yet, Jon.”

 

“I don’t,” Oh she was really a goner for this man. She watched as he realized he must have been too distracted and scanned the bar to make sure all was well. “We should change that.”

 

“Are you closing tonight?”  He gave a nod and she found herself smiling looking out at the bar.  “Good because something is telling me that my sister plans on going home with Gendry and Margarey will be going home with someone and I think I’ll need the company fairly soon. Promise not to distract you from your work.”

 

“Just as long as you don’t shake your hips to Man! I Feel Like A Woman again,” It goes unsaid but his eyes speak more to her than any words that he could have said.

 

Pressing her lips together she nodded looking over at him. “Absolutely I wouldn’t want to make it where you couldn’t focus on your work because of my womanhood.” With a wink she lets them fall into comfortable conversation. He tells her he was in the military. She tells him she’s a journalist for a fashion magazine. They talk about their dogs, their families, their dreams, their wants, and by the time the last call is being called she finds herself going to sit at the bar next to Arya where they both try to not show their disgust that their brother had come to fetch Margarey. But she sees something in Robb’s eyes when he looks at Marg, and there’s even a calmness in the never calm Margarey’s that lets her accept it easily. But she looks back to Jon and never in her life has she been more thankful for karaoke in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> one time i got "rejected" by a photographer at club to man i feel like a woman, the other day i found myself staring at the most gorgeous bouncer at karaoke. here we are. 
> 
> but also...idk how this comes across i hope its funny and the writing style makes sense?? i just kinda got lost in it as her own personal dialogue...a lot of which is influenced by my own personal dialogue. pls comment if you enjoyed 
> 
> thank u in advanced if you even read this !!!!! i love you and i love validation so pls comment xoxo


End file.
